theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Granny Torrelli
Granny Torrelli is an evil grandma and the main character of the Granny Torrelli Series. Granny Torrelli commits highly illegial crimes and her granddaughter Rosie tries to stop her by saying "NO GRANNY!" Like most characters in the GT series, Granny Torrelli orginates from a book. In her case it's Granny Torrelli Makes Soup, by Sharon Creech. List of crimes commited Illegial Crimes *Murdering people *Selling Drugs *Child Abuse *Skipping class and then continously causing lockdowns *Forcing rosie to do drugs *Tried to kill Mr. Penguin *Making a show where she drinks and drives and puts it on an ad for a baby show. Bad Things done, but not nessicary illegial *Cheating off of Rosie's test *Doing a test trying to guarantee a 0% and then writes Rosies name on it (humorisly as Rozey) and turns it in. Then after rosie finishes, she erases rosies name on her test, and writes her name instead, so rosie gets an F- *Sharpens rosies favorite pencil so much it cant be sharpened anymore, and then she breaks it. *When Rosie gets up during art class, she draws on rosies artwork with a sharpie. *When the class has a test rosie has trouble on. Granny Torrelli will use her I phone to cheat *Ripping rosies notebooks to shreds. *Scribbling all over the QR lizards QR codes. SMSB Granny Torrelli is a Second Party character in SMSB. Granny Torrelli uses her large array of weapons in the matches. Granny Torrelli uses her Bazooka most, using it for every air attack and her netural special. She also uses a katana for her down special, a rapid fire gun for her side special, a baseball bat for her smash attacks, and a final smash using her signature train, the Granny Express. Moves Netural Special-Bazooka:Granny Torrelli fires a missile from her Bazooka. Side Special-Rapid Fire:Granny Torrelli rapidly fires bullets with her gun. The bullets dont make people flinch. Up Scecial-Granny Torrelli uses a jetpack. Down Special-Katana Strike:Granny Torrelli slashes her katana downwards, like in a range Mewtwos down smash has. Final Smash-The Granny Express:Granny Torrelli hops off the stage, and drives the Granny Express across the stage. It has a huge hitbox, and does 40% to everyone hit. Up Air-Granny Torrelli does the Mii Gunners up air from smash 4. Forward Air-Granny Torrelli fires a missile forward. Unlike her special, she does not stay in place. Back Air-Granny Torrelli hits everyone behind her with her bazooka. Netural Air-Granny Torrelli spins her bazooka around her. Down Air-Granny Torrelli fires a missile downwards Forward Smash-Granny Torrelli hits people with a bat. Air Ride Series Kart Granny Torrelli is a heavyweight guest driver in this comic. She drives Karts with King Boo or Dry Bowsers colors. Gallery Picture022.jpg|Original GT artwork Air Ride Kart GT.jpg|Granny Torrelli in Air Ride Series Kart granny and rosie.jpg|GT and Rosie. Notice Rosies different design? Granny Torrelli In Color.png|Granny in color Trivia Poyo Ride says that out of all of his characters, Granny Torrelli is one of the most innapropate. Poyo Ride claims she gets a close 2nd, losing to Dyna Blade, and beating Bandit. Category:Granny Torrelli Series Category:Go! Math Characters Category:September Birthdays Category:Drug Users Category:Old People Category:Criminals Category:Second Party Category:Humans